Pokémon: The Link Cable
by Dragonblaze123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what our real world would be like if Pokémon appeared out of nowhere? Will Tom and his friends venture into the unknown and discover the evil that shrouds this seemingly amazing miracle? Read on to find out!
1. Intro

Pokémon: The Link Cable Intro

When I looked at that e-mail, I stared at it with both excitement and skepticism, not at the time knowing that everyone else in the world had received the same message, whether it was an e-mail, a letter, or a PM on social messaging:

"Dear Recipient

We, at The Pokémon Distribution Centre, would like to give a Pocket Monster, more commonly known as Pokémon, free of charge.

These are remarkable creatures have amazing elemental abilities and moves that can be kept as pets or bond with in competitive battling and will grow stronger as you train.

If you interested in having your very own Pokémon, then please reply to us with your reference name, the 1st stage Pokémon you would like to receive, and the location you live in within the next 24 hours of receiving this message and we will tell you where you nearest pick-up point will be for you to receive your Pokémon.

Yours Truly

The Pokémon Distribution Centre"

When I looked at that e-mail,

I knew exactly what I was going to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon: The Link Cable Chapter 1

"Tom! Get up!"

This is how all of my weekday mornings seem to start off. For as long as I can remember, I can't remember a single time when that I haven't been woken up like this, with my Mum shouting though the wall.

I pick my phone on the table beside me, and look at the time. 7:13 PM. I get up out of my bed and get dressed into my school uniform. I've always hated school uniform. I hated the way they made you blend in with everybody else and stopped you from expressing yourself. I glanced around my room, looking at all the various Video Game posters that scattered the walls before leaving my room and heading downstairs.

I turn on the main TV as I walk through the living room into the kitchen.

I put some bread into the toaster and waited until the light on it glowed red before I leave the kitchen and collapse on the sofa in the living room, watching an episode of the Pokémon anime. I'd always liked anime, especially the Pokémon one. Well I guess I liked anything with Pokémon in or on it. It was my favourite game series and I own every main series Pokémon game since Pokémon Pearl. I'd always like the fact that you can play it game casually, because all the Maths and Science is hidden behind the colourful and fun world of Pokémon, or competitively. I'd recorded the new series of the anime so I could watch it any time I wanted to.

After the episode had finished I ate my breakfast, packed my bag, and went out the door for school.

I have walked to school using the same route so many times, that I could do it with my eyes shut. Walk down my street; turn left keep going until I meet a road, cross the road, walk past the Library and up the stairs into my school.

I entered into my Tutor Group's classroom and the first words that I was greeted with as I came in were:

"Hey there nerd!"

"Shut up Snively!" I said, getting up in his face.

Snively stares me out for a bit, shows me a cocky smirk, then walks over and sits down to his seat.

Snively is a toffee-nosed, stuck up spoilt kid who gets everything he wants when he wants it. I mean, come on! The guy has two NESs and an almost complete Game & Watch collection that he keeps in a box in his attic because he says they're crap and not worth owning.

He calls me nerd my because of my semi-Pokémon addiction. Pokémon used to be huge in this school, we used to play the games, trade and battle on with the TCG, all that good stuff. But that was before the school decided to ban all Pokémon related items from entering the school and then, someone decided that Pokémon wasn't cool anymore and the whole school believed him. That person was Snively.

I still play Pokémon, that's why most people around the school call me, and the rest of the remaining Pokéfans in the school nerds. I have other friends too, for when I want to do other stuff but the name still sticks.

I sit down in my seat and talk to Chase, my best friend and fellow Pokéfan, about the Pokémon X Nuzlocke he decided to do after he completed the game, and waited for the first lesson to start, longing for the end of school so I can go back home.

**Sorry about the lack of action or story progression in this chapter guys. I was trying to set the backstory for the rest of the book. I promise there will be more action next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Pokémon: The Link Cable Chapter 2

It's around 3:15 PM and Chase and I are walking home, discussing the use of Klefki in competitive Pokémon battling.

"But Klefki is so good though!" Chase exclaims.

"Why do you think that?" I ask puzzled, with my face screwed up.

"'Cause it's the perfect Aegislash counter!" Chase is talking to me like this was old news and that I should know this. "Obviously!"

"I think people are using Aegislash less and less now though." I told Chase. "Because they're half expecting it to go to Ubers soon." We use the Smogon tiers a lot when talking about competitive battling.

"Anyway, I always out predict people when using Aegislash. And you know what they say, "Fight fire with fire!" I pump my fist in the air as I say it and Chase burst into laughter with me following soon after.

We reached the point where our paths home split just before we reach the Library.

"Okay dude, see ya on Monday!" I wave at Chase while I'm talking.

"Bye!" He waves back at me.

I think about how today's day had gone for me as I pass the Library, and how I can't wait to be back home in a few minutes. I cross over the road, turn right, walk along the street and enter the house.

"Hey honey, how was school?" My mother asks as I take off my backpack.

"Good." I mumble.

"I expected a little more than that Tom." My Mum puts her hands on her hips and glares at me.

"Well school is school" I say. "I do the same thing every day, what more do you want from me?"

Mum sighs. "Nothing, I don't want anything else." She turns around and goes into the kitchen. "You can go upstairs if you want."

I'm already halfway upstairs when Mum says this and I barely hear her. I just say "Okay" and I go upstairs and into my room.

I turn on my computer. While it's loading up I get undressed from my school uniform and put on my casual clothes.

"Ah, that's better."

I sit on the chair that faces my computer and spin around on it a few times before putting in my password. The first thing I was greeted was my YouTube account which has some notifications on it but I thought they were replies to comments so I decided to ignore them for the time being. I barely glance at my Twitter anymore so that didn't even spring to mind so I went to go check my e-mail.

I saw an e-mail had come through from a company called "The Pokémon Distribution Centre". I clicked on it and read it through.

When I looked at that e-mail, I stared at it with both excitement and scepticism, not at the time knowing that everyone else in the world had received the same message, whether it was an e-mail, a letter, or a PM on social messaging:

"Dear Recipient

We, at The Pokémon Distribution Centre, would like to give a Pocket Monster, more commonly known as Pokémon, free of charge.

These are remarkable creatures have amazing elemental abilities and moves that can be kept as pets or bond with in competitive battling and will grow stronger as you train.

If you interested in having your very own Pokémon, then please reply to us with your reference name, the 1st stage Pokémon you would like to receive, and the location you live in within the next 24 hours of receiving this message and we will tell you where you nearest pick-up point will be for you to receive your Pokémon.

Yours Truly

The Pokémon Distribution Centre"

When I looked at that e-mail,  
I knew exactly what I was going to do. I hit the reply button and typed in all of the details they wanted as quickly as I could. Something told me in the back of my head that told me that this might be a scam but I didn't care.

"Reference Name: Tom Davidson  
Pokémon: Dratini  
Location: Hillbridge, England"

I hit the send button and almost instantly I felt a sense of regret. I thought to myself, "This has to be scam. There's no way that Pokémon are real, and now some weirdo has personal details". I was angry that I headbutt the wall out of disgust with myself.

I spend a lot of time on computer, trying to drown out what I've done. Before I know it, it was 11:45PM so I get undressed and get into bed.

As I look at the ceiling I say to myself, "Well done Tom." I say sarcastically.

"What have you done?"


	4. Chapter 3

Pokémon: The Link Cable Chapter 3

I wake from my sleep the next day. So glad it was Saturday, no school for a whole two days.

As soon as I look at my computer I remember what I had done. I went downstairs and turned on the main TV and put the news channel on. I normally watch the news channel while I think about what I want to do during the weekends.

I turn over to the news channel and the first thing I see is a raven haired woman reporting a story. I joined the report half-way through but as soon as I looked at the headline on the bottom of the screen I knew what it was about: "MYSTERIOUS POKÉMON MESSAGES SPREADING THE WEB".  
When I saw that headline I froze.  
I barely even breathed as I listened to the report.

"The odd and so far untraceable messages that spreading the internet are quite puzzling" the reporter continued. "The messages are about the Video Game series Pokémon, which is enjoyed by millions of children all over the globe." "The message claims that a company is handing out real-life Pokémon to anyone gives then basic personal details."  
A small smile creeps up on my face.  
"Most people brushing it away as a hoax, just a global survey of some kind but some Pokémon fans are putting their details in and are claiming to have received actual Pokémon."

I didn't have to hear any more of the report.  
I rush upstairs as quickly as I can, banging my shins on two of the steps as I run up. But I don't care. I turned on my computer and as it was loading up I quickly put my clothes on, not noticing I had put my shirt on the wrong way around.

I open my e-mail account and sure enough, there's an e-mail from The Pokémon Distribution Centre.

"Dear Tom,

Thank you for putting you trust with us and choosing The Pokémon Distribution Centre.

You Dratini you wanted is ready.  
Your nearest Pokémon pick-up point is the Hillbridge Library. Please ask the Receptionist about the "Pokémon Section" in order to pick up you Pokémon.  
Thank You

Yours Truly

The Pokémon Distribution Centre"

My eyes light up as I turn my shirt around, slide down the banister, put on my shoes and rush out the door. I'm fairly sure that my Mum is still asleep so I run to the Library as fast as I can.

When I get to the door of the Library I walk in slowly so I look calm and collected. When I entered the door I was greeted with the smile of a familiar face.

"Hey Chase." I say, grinning. "You got the message too?"

"Yup!" He sticks his thumb up at me. "It came through on my Twitter." He says.

"How long have you been here for?" I ask.

"A few hours." "I was waiting for you to come actually 'cause I knew you wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this."

"I was thinking about not coming. I thought it was a hoax." I say, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, let's go to reception."

We walk up to reception. I can feel the anticipation building up in me.

"Hey, w-w-we're looking for the Pokémon Section." I mutter.

The receptionist leans out of the reception booth and looks side-to-side making sure that no-one can hear us before he whispers:

"Names please."

"Chase Hardanger." Chase says, almost immediately after the receptionist asks us.

The receptionist flips through a clipboard filled with all different kinds of files. He nods still looking at the clipboard then he lifts his head and looks at me.

I struggle to get the words out.

"T-Tom Davidson."

The receptionist looks at his clipboard again, and then says:

"Come around the desk" as he talks he lifts up the panel so we can get in.

Chase and I walk round the booth and enter through the open panel. When we get in the receptionist slides what looks like a keycard along a scanner and opens a door marked "Staff Only" and gestures us to go inside. To my surprise, I looked around the small, empty room the door had opened us up to was actually an elevator.  
The receptionist enters the elevator and presses the down button.  
The door swings shut and the elevator takes us down to the basement. When we got down there I expected to see unused and old, tattered books that were too mangled to be used by the public.

But what I saw was much different.

The door opened and the first thing I notice was that the room was impeccably well lit, much better than I thought it would. The second thing I notice is at the end of a somewhat long corridor is woman with pinkish hair standing behind a round, red desk with a computer built into it. To the right of that is an open doorway with man wearing a blue apron standing behind a desk.

When I realised what I was looking at, I almost threw up.

"T-This, this is a Pokémon Center!"

Chase and I look at each other with both astonishment and excitement. The receptionist nods and says:

"Talk to the nurse, she'll get you started."

Then, without saying anything else, the receptionist goes back into the elevator which subsequently goes up.  
Chase and I look at each other, smile, and then continue to walk over the red desk with the nurse.

"Hello, are two here to pick up your Pokémon?" The nurse says as we walk up to her.

"We sure are!" Chase says excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Joy." The nurse says, smiling. "You'll be seeing a lot of me because this is the only Pokémon Center for miles." She extends her hand and both of us shake it.

"The professor is out and he won't be back for a few months so he trusted me with these Pokémon to give to you."  
"So, which one of you wanted the Dratini?" Nurse Joy asks.

"That would be me." I made a small gesture with my right hand as I talk.

"Ah, so you're Tom." Nurse Joy gets what looks like a briefcase from under the desk. She opens it revealing two red and white balls. She picks one of them up, examines it, and passes it to me.  
"I believe you know what one of these is?"

"A Pokéball…" I take the Pokéball out of Joy's hands and stare at it intensely.

"You're lucky." Nurse Joy explains. "That Dratini has an egg move."

I look up sharply at the nurse, surprised.  
"An egg move? Which one?" I ask.

"Dragon Pulse."

"So then Twister will be useless when it learns it." I state.

Nurse Joy looks at Chase. "So then you must be Chase." The nurse picks up the other Pokéball and hands it to Chase. Then she closes the briefcase and puts it back under the desk.

"What Pokémon did you get Chase?" I ask.

"Heh, you'll have to find out on Monday.

"Monday?" "Why?"

"Because you and me, are gonna have our first Pokémon battle in the Amphitheatre in school. He point at me and grins. "And I'm gonna win."

I smile and say:

"Okay Chase, you're on!"

"Great!" Chase and I turn to face Nurse Joy, who was talking. "I love seeing fighting spirit in new trainers!" She exclaims. "You can print out your Trainer Cards over there to your right."  
I look over to my right and see a plastic, blue computer displaying a blank screen. "You can also store Pokémon you've caught in this computer." Nurse Joy explains.

"Wait. You can catch Pokémon here?" Chase asks, astounded.

"Of course. There have been some sightings of Pokémon in tall grass behind the abandoned housing estate by the Pre-school."

"Oh right, _that_ place." Chase says.

I move over to the computer and type in the details for my Trainer card:

Name: Tom  
Date of Birth: 17/02/98

Then I put my face up to the little camera so it could take me picture. I confirmed my details then hit print. When the Trainer Card finished printing it shows my Trainer ID no. which was 22001, and my Adventure Started date, which was the 23/11/13. I turn the card over and sign the back of it.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"What is it Joy?" I asked.

"I forgot to give you your communication item." The nurse pulled another longer suitcase for under the desk and opens it up, this time facing us.  
Inside the case is: a PokéNav, a Pokétch, a Cross-Transceiver, a Holo Caster, and two different types of Pokégear, one modern and one retro.  
"Pick one." Nurse Joy beams a smile at me.

I pick up the X-Transceiver and put it on my wrist while Chase was inputting me Trainer Card info into the computer. After Chase's Trainer Card prints out he walks up beside me and picks up the retro looking Pokégear.

"I've always liked the original better." Chase says.

Nurse Joy hands us both Pokédexes before we leave.

"Well, thanks Joy!" I say. "We'll be heading off now!"

"Bye!" "I'll see you two later!"

We turn around to leave but I hear someone say "Wait!" from my left. We turn back around and see the man in the blue apron waving at us. We walk up to him and ask what he wanted.

"I work for the Pokémart and I just wanted to give these." He hands us five Pokéballs and two blue bottles with a spray nozzle on the end.

"Oh cool, potions." "Thanks man!" I say appreciating the gift he's given us.

The man explains. "These potion res-"

"Restores a Pokémon HP by 20 we know." Chase interrupts.

"Okay then." The man says, astounded. "That's all I had to say. Bye for now!"

"Bye!" Chase and I say simultaneously as we enter the elevator and hit the up button. When we get back to ground floor and back into the Library, the receptionist wasn't there. We walked outside and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Well. "Says Chase. "That escalated quickly."

"Do ya know what we can do know?" I ask rhetorically.

"What?"

"We can make Pokémon cool again!"

We both jump up into the air simultaneously and shout:

"Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 4

Pokémon: The Link Cable Chapter 4

It's been a few hours since Chase and I had gone down to the Pokémon Center under the library. I'm sitting on the huge hill that overlooks our town, it's a long trek up the hill but the view is astounding. It makes our already small town look even smaller. It's so high up and so steep that I was betting that no-one was gonna come up here so I can talk to Dratini alone. Looks like I'm right.  
I stand up from off the edge of the hill and take the Pokéball from out of my pocket.

"I've been waiting for this moment." I think to myself.

I press the button the center of the Pokéball so it expands to the standard throwing size.

"Okay Dratini! Let's Go!"

I throw the ball overarm and the ball oven up in mid-air and shoots a beam of white light onto the ground. I see from the light appears a small, blue serpent-like creature. I crouch down to greet it.

"Hey there little Dratini." I say, stroking its head. "You're a cute one."

"Dra-!" Dratini squeals.

"You know, I've always had this dream, about traveling the world. The only problem is I need a partner who's speedy, strong and smart. Think you're up to the task?

A huge smile appears on Dratini's face and it starts jumping up and down.

"Dratini, Dratini!" Dratini shouts out of excitement.

I put my hand down horizontally against the ground so Dratini can climb up. Dratini slides onto my hand, up my arm and onto my shoulder. I stand up so that Dratini and can look at the sunset that's hung over the town.

"You know what? We're gonna make a great team together you and me."


	6. Chapter 5

Pokémon: The Link Cable Chapter 5

**Sorry about how incredibly late this chapter is. I just recently got a Mega Drive/Genesis so I've been busy playing Sonic 2. I hope to get later entries out quicker. PS: If you're reading this in the future, ignore this message. xD**

It's Monday, 1:15 PM. Lunchtime had just started and I'm sitting down by myself on the stone stands that overlook the Amphitheatre in school. The Amphitheatre was built next to the music and dance block of the school. Its purpose was for the school to rehearse and perform stage plays and music concerts outside.  
But it's rarely been used.  
The last time I saw the Amphitheatre been used by the actual school was at last year's end-of-school music concert where the schools bands and some indie bands that were comprised of school students.

Most of the "less able" students, as the school calls them, call the Amphitheatre the "Stadium". I guess the Stadium is a more appropriate name for it today knowing what Chase and I are gonna do today.

Just thinking about it makes me sweat.

I think to myself. "What if Dratini and I lose, and Dratini doesn't listen to me anymore?" "Or what if one of us gets hurt in the battle? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Chase." All these thoughts rushed through my head.

I tightly grip the Pokéball in my pocket and I tell myself to shut up and stop being stupid.

I finally get a hold and compose myself before I hear the most horrible of noises.

"Hi Nerd!" "Hanging out with you friends are we? Oh wait, you don't have friends do you?"

I'd recognize that sarcastic, squeaky voice anywhere.

"Hey Snively!" I say in a sarcastic-uptone voice. "How ya doin' bud!" I put my hand on his left shoulder. You can see on his face that he's disgusted. He flicks my hand off his shoulder with his right index finger, then wipes his hand on his shirt.

"I am not your "bud"." He states bluntly.

"You're so up yourself." "You know that right?"

"Well at least I'm not stuck in my ways like an old man, unlike you."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Look around." Snively gestures his hand around the area we were standing in. "No-one likes Pokémon anymore. It's not cool."

"Since when have I cared about what other people think?" "I don't need your, or anyone else's approval."

By this time a small group of the younger students started the crowd round us.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with?

I was running out of smartass comebacks to make when I see Chase running down from the Maths Block from the corner of my eye. THat was when an idea popped into my head. All I do is smile and say:

"Okay then Snively, I'll make you a deal."

Snively turns sharply to face me, intrigued.

I continue. "If I can get at least 5 people to say that Pokémon is cool before next lesson, then you have to give me your retro Nintendo collection."

"And if you don't?" Snively asks.

I take a deep breath, clench my fists, then I say:

"Then I'll move schools."

"You've got yourself a deal then." Snively says with his hand outstretched.

I Shake it.

I call down to Chase, who was already on the stone floor of the Amphitheatre.

"Ya ready Chase!"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Okay then!" "Here I come!"

I rush down the stairs and onto the floor of the Amphitheatre to talk to Chase before we started.

"I just made a bet with Snively. If I can get 5 people to say that Pokémon is cool then I get his Nintendo collection, but if I can't I have to leave the school."

"What were you thinking!?" Chase shouts with a shocked expression.

"Well we'll just have to make this battle this best it can then, won't we?"

A lot of people sit on the steps of the Amphitheatre to eat their lunch because there isn't many benches and tables and places to sit on outside. I find it a bit sad that the Amphitheatre, which was supposed to be for the school to perform Plays and Music Concerts, has been downgraded to a glorified canteen.

Anyway, we stand opposite sides of the Amphitheatre staring at each other for a bit before Chase says:

"I think you can do the honours." He points at me.

"Okay then!" I say smiling.

I get the Pokéball from out of my pocket and press the button on the front of it to expand it to its throwing size. Chase does the same.  
I hold out the Pokéball I front of me with the button facing Chase. I then throw the Pokéball with an overarm swing while uttering the words:

"Go Dratini, I choose you!"

The beam of light shot down on the floor and Dratini appeared from the light, just like before.

Before this point no-one that were eating their lunch at the time had even been paying attention to us. They just thought we were just some kids messing around. But as soon as they saw Dratini, the entire area fell silent, I can't even hear them breath. They just sat there, staring, rubbing their eyes and pinching themselves like this is a dream.  
But this is no dream.

Even though I'm concealing a small smirk, I don't look at Snively who looks enraged. Chase and I carry on like nothing had happened.

Chase calls out. "Okay Skarmory, let's go!

Chase throws the Pokéball almost vertically up in the air. It climbs three or four feet up into the air before The Pokéball launches the beam of light upwards to reveal a metallic coloured bird-like Pokémon with small wings on either side. The undersides of its wings were red.

"Skarmory huh? Looks like a challenge." I say to myself. "But we can handle it! Right Dratini?"

"Dra-!" Dratini yips.

"You can have the first move if you want." I tell Chase.

"Okay then!" Chase stretches before making his first command. "Skarmory, use Peck!"

Skarmory dive-bombs from the air, charging at Dratini.

"Dratini dodge it!" I call out.

Dratini jumps up in the air, just skimming Skarmory as it rushes past.

"Now it's our turn!" "Dratini use Wrap!"

Dratini jumps in the air towards, outstretching its tail to try and grab Skarmory.

"Use Peck again, let's go!" Chase commands his Pokémon.

Before Dratini can land its attack, Skarmory charges at Dratini hitting it head on with its beak.  
Dratini spirals downward towards the ground, before striking it with a load smash as the force of Dratini's landing made a small crater in the floor, breaking one of the slabs.

"Are you alright Dratini?" I ask, shocked.

Dratini struggles to get up but once it does, to my surprise, it doesn't say anything. It just smiles at me then turns around to face the battle again. Obviously Dratini took a lot of damage from that last hit.

I think about strategies in my head before giving Dratini a command. "I know Dratini can't take another hit like that. If it does, then it's Game Over. But Skarmory's too fast though, so Dratini can't get a hit in. How can I get a hit in?" I think about this for a bit before yelling:  
"I got it!"

"Dratini, jump up in the air!"

Dratini does so but because it's weak it only jumped about half its normal height.

"Now Thunder Wave!"

Dratini changes up its Thunder Wave. Then launches it at Skarmory.

"Get out of the way!" Chase orders.

But it's too late. The ring of electricity had already reached Skarmory and zapped it.

"Hah!" I gloat "Now that Skarmory's paralyzed, it's slower and has a chance to be immobile!"

"I'm not stupid Tom! I know that. Now Skarmory, Sand Attack!"

Skarmory dives down again but this time at a noticeably slower speed. It then uses its razor sharp wings to smash up the stone tiles that make up the floor into dust, then it flaps its wings to blow the dust at Dratini and I, temporarily blinding us.

"Keep your guard up Dratini!"

"No while they're they've got no vision, finish this off with one final Peck!"

Skarmory charges into the dust cloud and towards Dratini. Because of the breeze Skarmory created as it rushes into the dust cloud, Dratini and I can see it coming in.

"Dragon Pulse, let's go!"

Dratini fires a blue and dark red coloured blast of energy at Skarmory, hitting it straight on. It flies through the air, hitting the brick wall on the other side of the area. It lands with a thud as it hit the ground.

Skarmory flutters up slowly obviously it had taken a lot of damage from that attack. Seeing as both Dratini and Skarmory are both Level 5 Pokémon , it doesn't surprise me that they've got tired so quickly.

"Now Dratini!" I command. "Use Wrap!"

Dratini jumps up into the air and outstretches its tail which it then coils around Skarmory's left wing, which a surprise for Skarmory because it was still staggering.

"Now, slam it into the ground!"

Dratini grips Skarmory's wing tight just before in braces to sling it into the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Chase calls out. "Peck it, quick!"

The second Dratini uncoils its tail, Skarmory strikes Dratini with its beak, catapulting it into the air.  
Skarmory smashed through the stone floor tiles with a load crash with Dratini shortly after, kicking up dust and stones into the air.

The crowd on the stands remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, trying to convince themselves that their eyes were deceiving them.

But then, all of a sudden, the crowd burst in to the most extraordinary cheer I had ever heard. A beaming smile appeared on my face as I saw everyone clapping, whistling, cheering. I looked up at Snively, very smugly, to see a scrunched up face staring back at me.

Chase and I flash our beaming grins at each other before I notice our Pokémon, face down on the ground, knocked out cold.

I rush over to Dratini, who was still out cold. I check for any breaking, any major cuts and bruises before I return it to the Pokéball.

I wave to the crowd that was still cheering and some of the people even came in a rabble, jumping up and down, cheering. I join them for a short while as the rabble surround me until I see Autumn calling me, beckoning me with her hand. I push my way out of the crowd and tell them that I would talk to them later before walking over to Autumn to see what she wanted me for.


End file.
